


filthy

by pageandpetals



Series: Uni AU: Baekhyun/Chanyeol [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol have differing standards of cleanliness. Chaos ensues. (Alternate summary: Baekyeol exchange sexual favors for household chores. Sigh.)





	filthy

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

**SATURDAY**

Baekhyun has never actually been to Chanyeol's place. Baekhyun lives on campus, so they usually just go to his dorm, sometimes studying but mostly making out while Baekhyun's roommate Tao is in class or at the gym practicing wushu. It's convenient, and it doesn't involve Baekhyun having to find his way around the god-awful city bus system.

But today they go out for lunch near the block of university-owned apartments where Chanyeol lives. Chanyeol invites him over afterwards, and Baekhyun can't exactly say no to several glorious hours of (relative) privacy. (Chanyeol has a flatmate, but it's much harder to ruffle Kris's feathers than Tao's, and Kris is rarely at home, anyway.)

Baekhyun follows Chanyeol down the block, Chanyeol's right arm slung around his shoulders, Baekhyun’s pinky finger wound around one of the belt loops on Chanyeol's jeans. He leans into Chanyeol's warmth as they walk; it's a crisp fall day and the cool breeze sinks into Baekhyun's sweatshirt, raising goosebumps along his arms.

Chanyeol rubs soothing circles into Baekhyun's shoulder as he turns right, leading them up the path to the house where he and Kris share the first-floor apartment.

"I should warn you," Chanyeol said lightly, fumbling in his messenger bag for the key, "it's a bit of a mess in here."

"How big is 'a bit'?" Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol pushes the door open, and then his eyes focus and he trails off in horror as Chanyeol pulls him into the apartment.

There's a stack of empty pizza boxes blocking the door from opening all the way, the carpet doesn't look like it's been vacuumed in at least a year, and there are two jackets, a sweater, and three pairs of jeans slung over the back of the couch. There's a really nice flatscreen sitting on a beaten-up TV stand, a tangle of cords trailing from the back of it to the PS3, Xbox, and Wii sitting on the floor in front of it. Baekhyun counts: there are four dirty dishes and a coffee cup on the coffee table, six bottles of beer in various states of consumption scattered across the end tables, and a half-eaten Pop Tart abandoned on the floor next to the couch.

"That was the understatement of the century," is all Baekhyun can say, hardly daring to breathe; the entrance is right next to the kitchen, and the smell of unwashed dishes in the sink is making Baekhyun nauseous.

"Want something to drink?" Chanyeol bounds over to the fridge, pulling it open and crouching to inspect its contents. From what Baekhyun can see, there's not much; a six-pack of Corona, a carton of milk that may or may not be past its expiration date, a half-empty bottle of ketchup, and a lone lemon sitting in the crisper.

"What's the lemon for?" Baekhyun asks, pointing at it.

Chanyeol pauses, opening the crisper drawer and staring at it for a few moments. He cranes his head to look at Baekhyun again and blinks. "You know... I'm not actually sure. It's been in there for, like, six months."

Baekhyun's stomach twists unpleasantly. "So… what do you eat?"

Chanyeol straightens and reaches over Baekhyun’s head to open the cupboard above the sink, which is literally stuffed full of packs of ramen and cup noodles. "We order out a lot, too."

Baekhyun isn't surprised that Kris isn't home a lot, looking at the trainwreck that is Chanyeol's apartment. "How are you still alive?" he breathes, gently clawing his face and peering at Chanyeol through his fingers. He must be dying of mold inhalation or malnutrition, he _must_ be.

Chanyeol shrugs and lets the cabinet door fall shut. Baekhyun backs out of the kitchen.

"Maybe we should go back to campus," he says slowly.

"Why?" Chanyeol says, pushing his curly red hair out of his eyes with one hand. Baekhyun knows he's oblivious at the best of times, but the answer seems almost stupidly clear.

"I'm not trying to be rude," Baekhyun stammers, examining his fingernails very carefully, "but I think this might be a health hazard and I really don't want you to get black lung from all the mold spores that I'm sure are secretly growing in your garbage disposal right now. Actually, maybe we should go to the store and get some Febreze and dish soap and, hey, you know what?" He snaps his fingers. "Maybe there's a cleaning service I can call for you—"

Chanyeol just laughs and grabs Baekhyun's hand, dragging him out of the kitchen and through the living room, toward the hallway. "My room isn't this bad, I promise."

Baekhyun trips along after him as Chanyeol laces their fingers together. There are two doors facing each other near the end of the hall, with the bathroom door hanging open at the very end. The bathroom looks immaculate.

"Kris spends half his life in there," Chanyeol snickers when he sees Baekhyun peering into the bathroom. "He likes to keep it pretty tidy so he can find all of his stuff. I've never met a guy with that much moisturizer, but whatever floats your boat, right?"

"Right," Baekhyun says uneasily as Chanyeol half-drags him into his bedroom. He's right; it's not as bad as the rest of the house. More messy than flat-out filthy, although the smell of the clothes heaped in the corner is none too pleasant. Maybe he can persuade Chanyeol to throw in a load of laundry before he leaves.

Baekhyun's only half aware of the door clicking shut behind him before he's pushed against it, Chanyeol's knee nestled between his thighs and mouth hot on his neck. Instinctively he reaches up to fist a hand in Chanyeol's hair, sucking in a gasp through his teeth when Chanyeol tongues his pulse and starts to suckle the skin there.

"You smell so good," Chanyeol nearly moans, pushing up the hem of Baekhyun's t-shirt with his thumbs. Baekhyun bucks against him, ticklish, and knocks his head against the door by accident. "I can't tell if it's like, your shampoo or cologne or whatever but jesus _fuck_ , I just wanna—" He presses his nose into the hollow of Baekhyun's throat and inhales deeply, sighing. "It's like, spicy or something, I don't know. Smells like you."

"It's a shower gel and cologne set," Baekhyun explains breathlessly, the messy house forgotten. He can hardly remember his own name when Chanyeol's warm, broad hands are on his back and his intense eyes are fixed on Baekhyun's. "My mom gave it to me for my birthday."

"I want to write her a thank-you note," Chanyeol says, kissing his way along Baekhyun's jawline, "for that and just for, like, generally giving birth to you because you're awesome and sexy and I'm gonna make out with you now, okay?"

Chanyeol is by no means an artful kisser, so it's Baekhyun who ends up leading after a few moments, untangling his hand from Chanyeol's hair to rest it on his cheek instead. He nudges Chanyeol's nose with his own to make him tilt his head slightly to the left so Baekhyun can slip his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth. A hum rumbles low in Chanyeol's throat, and his hands wander further up Baekhyun's back, pushing up his shirt and jacket as he traces Baekhyun's shoulder blades with his fingertips. Baekhyun trails his tongue along the inside of Chanyeol's lower lip, tasting toothpaste—Chanyeol brushes his teeth compulsively after every meal, even at restaurants—and shrugs out of his zip hoodie, letting it fall to the floor and leaving him in just a plain blue t-shirt. He winds his arms back around Chanyeol's shoulders and leans into him, breathing hotly against his lips.

Chanyeol gets the hint and leans down, tucking his hands beneath Baekhyun's thighs. Baekhyun jumps and crosses his legs behind Chanyeol's back, and Chanyeol carries him over to the bed (which is unmade, the top sheet crumpled in a ball on the floor—not that Baekhyun's looking or anything), sitting on the edge and letting Baekhyun straddle his thighs. Baekhyun finally breaks the kiss and toes out of his sneakers before pushing Chanyeol back against the pillows. He settles onto Chanyeol's lap, looking for all the world like a cat ready to pounce.

Chanyeol slides his hands into the back pockets of Baekhyun's black jeans and exhales a long, shuddering breath. Baekhyun admires the punch-drunk look in his eyes, like he's not quite sure which way is up right now.

"God, I seriously have the hots for you," Chanyeol says, scrunching his fingers up against Baekhyun's ass, and Baekhyun's hips roll deliciously against Chanyeol's. "Like, the hard-on I have for you right now is kind of embarrassing." His face looks a little red, and he chuckles nervously. "And the fact that I just told you about it is also kind of embarrassing."

Baekhyun doesn’t point out the fact that he can feel it pressing against the crotch of his jeans, because his face feels really hot all of a sudden, and instead leans down to cradle Chanyeol's face and plant a hard kiss on his mouth. As much as they've fooled around for the two months they've dated, they haven't actually had sex. Baekhyun had given Chanyeol a hand job a few weeks before while watching a movie in his dorm room, and last weekend they'd gotten really drunk at Lu Han and Yixing's house party and Chanyeol had dragged Baekhyun into the bathroom, shoved him against the sink, and sucked him off. After they'd finished, they opened the door to see everyone crowded around the door, eavesdropping (and subsequently laughing their asses off at Chanyeol's swollen mouth and the sheen of sweat on Baekhyun's face). Chanyeol couldn't quite look Baekhyun in the eye for a couple of days, until Baekhyun cornered him after his psych lecture on Tuesday and told him how good it felt, and that everyone was just jealous Chanyeol didn't want to blow them instead, and that he would personally kick Jongdae's ass if he didn't stop bringing it up just to see Chanyeol's face go red. He mimed some of his old hapkido moves, Chanyeol grinned sheepishly, Baekhyun left a plucking kiss on his mouth and ran out of the building to get to bio lab on time, and that was the last they'd spoken about it.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Chanyeol's. "You don't have to be embarrassed around me," he murmurs, sliding his hands up Chanyeol's arms. He rolls his hips gently against Chanyeol's lap, and smirks when Chanyeol's breath hitches.

"But I really like you," Chanyeol whispers, almost pained. He digs his fingers into Baekhyun's pockets again, and Baekhyun ruts against him, a little moan catching in his throat.

"And I," Baekhyun pauses to kiss Chanyeol's cheek, "really," then his left eyebrow, "like," then the tip of his nose, "you." He seals his lips over Chanyeol's in a bruising kiss, releasing after a few seconds with a popping sound. "That's not going to change. So don't worry so much, okay?" He sifts his fingers through Chanyeol's curls and smiles when he nods. "Good."

Chanyeol's hands tighten around his waist, and suddenly he's on his back, Chanyeol between his thighs with his hands up Baekhyun's shirt.

"That escalated quickly," Baekhyun says in a strained voice, the wind slightly knocked out of him. He arches his back, pushing up against Chanyeol's chest when he feels Chanyeol's thumbs graze over his nipples. " _Jesus._ Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol rolls his thumb in a circle over Baekhyun's left nipple while his free hand snakes back down Baekhyun's ribs, finally coming to rest over the zipper of his jeans. He leans in to nip at Baekhyun's earlobe as he presses the heel of his hand into Baekhyun's crotch, murmuring, "Is this okay?"

"Mmm, god, yes, yes, it's okay, just—please touch me," Baekhyun practically whines, flinging his arm out and fisting his hand in Chanyeol's rumpled comforter.

Chanyeol laughs into Baekhyun's neck as his deft fingers unfasten Baekhyun's jeans and part the fabric to cup Baekhyun's cock through his underwear. "You look so good like this, all wound up," he groans, gently pinching Baekhyun's nipple and shifting his hand to dip his fingertips beneath the waistband of Baekhyun's boxer-briefs. "I think about you like this all the time, just, like…" He pulls the elastic down to free Baekhyun's cock and pushes Baekhyun's shirt up his chest to let it fall against his stomach. "I popped a boner in my ed studies class the other day thinking about the look on your face in the bathroom at Yixing's party. So fucking awkward." He wraps his hand around the head of Baekhyun's cock. "But, like, jesus, I mean, even your _dick_ is pretty, and those little noises you made when I had you in my mouth…"

Baekhyun lets out a shuddering moan, bucking up against Chanyeol's hand. He never shuts up when they're touching each other; it's how Baekhyun can tell he's nervous. But the words coming out of his mouth are only making Baekhyun's dick harder, and he really just wants Chanyeol to do something about it.

And then he does.

Baekhyun's breath catches in his throat and morphs into an almost comically loud moan when Chanyeol slides down his body and lifts Baekhyun's cock to his lips, lapping tentatively at the slit with the tip of his tongue. He lets go of Baekhyun's nipple to palm himself instead, grinding into his hand as he fits his lips around the very tip of Baekhyun's dick and sucks gently as if to kiss it, swirling his tongue over the head.

Baekhyun tangles his hands in Chanyeol's hair, lifting his hips off the bed. Something tickles his arm suddenly and he cracks an eye open, focusing his gaze until he can see an ant crawling up his forearm. He makes a little sound of discomfort and blows it away, but it's replaced by a tickling sensation near his waist. He loosens his grip on Chanyeol's hair and brushes another ant off his stomach, then looks down at the bed to see a trail of them coming from beneath the comforter, which he gingerly pulls aside—"Ah, _fuck_ , Chanyeol, that's good—careful with your teeth"—to see, much to his horror, the remains of half a grilled cheese sandwich, which is covered in mold and swarming with ants.

" _Jesus fucking christ_ ," Baekhyun shouts. Chanyeol sits up in a panic, clutching his face.

"Oh my god did I bite you or something oh my god I'm so sorry are you o—"

But Baekhyun is already off the bed and zipping himself into his jeans again, pointing furiously at the mess beneath the covers. "What the fuck is that?"

Chanyeol looks at the mass of rotten food and ants and scrambles off the bed. "Holy fuck."

"Holy fuck is right! How do you just leave a sandwich in your bed and fucking forget about it?" Baekhyun doesn't swear that often, but when he does he's usually hysterical with rage or terror, or both, in this case. "Actually, I don't think I want to know. Just—just go get a trash bag, I will literally buy you a new set of sheets and a blanket if you just throw this shit out now. Oh my _god_."

Chanyeol looks like a puppy that's been kicked. He scrubs a hand through his hair and shuffles out of the room.

"God damn it," Baekhyun mutters, tagging along after him. He catches up to Chanyeol and wraps his arms around him from behind, stumbling along awkwardly behind him as he presses his face into Chanyeol's back. "Hey. _Hey._ I'm not mad at you, I'm just _concerned_. You take such good care of yourself and you're so organized with your work, I just don't get how your apartment is such a trainwreck." He presses a kiss to Chanyeol's spine through his shirt. "What am I going to do if you die of mold inhalation or get eaten by rats or something?"

Chanyeol stops in the doorway to the kitchen and turns around in Baekhyun's embrace, resting his chin on top of Baekhyun's head. "I feel like I can't do anything right around you," he says, and there's an icy lump in the pit of Baekhyun's stomach because he thinks maybe this is going to be their first fight, but then Chanyeol laughs and he can breathe again. "Like I'm just a giant embarrassing mess."

"Maybe just a little," Baekhyun snickers, gently smacking Chanyeol on the bum. "But I was thinking… maybe if we can get this place fixed up a bit, I can make it worth your while, if you know what I mean." Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol with a smirk and wanders into the kitchen, his hips swaying just a little more than they need to.

"Seriously?" Chanyeol follows him in a daze, ducking to grab the trash bags from the cabinet beneath the sink.

Baekhyun leans against the refrigerator door, chewing on his lower lip. "I guess we have to break in your new sheets at some point, right?"

Chanyeol just stares at him for a second until Baekhyun waves a hand at him. Chanyeol grins, suddenly bashful, and shakes his head.

"What were you thinking about?" Baekhyun takes the roll of trash bags out of his hand and swats him on the ass again, walking back toward Chanyeol's bedroom.

"Nothing, just…" Chanyeol clears his throat and follows Baekhyun. "Just that I want your body so much right now I kind of want to lie on the floor and throw a tantrum about it."

Baekhyun pushes open the door to Chanyeol's room and cackles, unrolling a trash bag and handing it to Chanyeol. "You'd better pull it together, this is going to take us at least a week. Rome wasn't built in a day. Now throw those sheets out."

Chanyeol wraps a hand around the back of Baekhyun's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "Yes, sir."

※

**SUNDAY**

Baekhyun lets the sink fill with steaming water while he hangs out of the doorway, tying a mask over his face and pulling on long yellow gloves. Chanyeol looks up from the living room, where he's collecting all the trash and empty beer bottles in a plastic bag. The vacuum they'd bought—that _Baekhyun_ had bought, actually—is plugged into the wall socket near the TV, and Chanyeol's next job is to vacuum the entire apartment, with the exception of Kris' room and the bathroom. Baekhyun, meanwhile, has taken on the Herculean task of cleaning the kitchen.

"You look like you're about to go clean up nuclear waste or something," Chanyeol snickers, pointing at Baekhyun's mask.

Baekhyun makes a face beneath the mask and flashes both his middle fingers at Chanyeol. "I might as well be," he says, his voice slightly muffled. "You're lucky I like you so much."

"I am," Chanyeol says, sticking out his lower lip and making doe eyes at Baekhyun. Baekhyun mimes throwing something at him. "Seriously, though. Thank you for putting up with me. Even though I think you should do something about that OCD."

"I do not have OCD," Baekhyun protests, throwing his arms up and spinning around to turn off the faucet. He pours a little bleach into the sink and squirts some dish soap onto a new sponge. "I'm just trying to save you from yourself!"

"My hero," Chanyeol titters in a high-pitched voice.

"Don't… ever do that again, thanks," Baekyhun drawls, attacking the baked-on ramen sauce in one of Chanyeol's pots with the rough side of the sponge.

"So if I finish vacuuming in a reasonable amount of time, will you carry me around the apartment like you're Superman and I'm Lois Lane? Or, like, climb out the window with me on your back like Spiderman or something? I mean, I have red hair like Mary Jane and everything." Chanyeol stuffs some paper plates into the trash bag. "Or, wait, hear me out on this one—I'll be Alfred, and you can dress all in black and boss me around in a scary voice like Batman. That would be super romantic."

"Oh my god, _I'm going to kill you_."

※

**MONDAY**

Baekhyun gets out of class a full hour before Chanyeol does on Mondays, so he's already at the apartment folding a load of laundry when Chanyeol walks in. "Baek?"

"In here!" Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol drop his messenger bag somewhere—next to the couch, probably—and shuffle toward the laundry room, which is really more of a slightly large closet with a washer and dryer crammed into it.

Chanyeol peers into the room and his face lights up when he sees Baekhyun sitting on a flimsy folding chair, rolling a pair of Chanyeol's socks into a ball. "Hey! When did you get here?"

"I took the bus over right after class. I was going to stop at the dorm to change and shower but Taozi's flipping out about some essay for his philosophy class and I didn't want to disturb his chi or whatever." He'd been snapped at more than once for interrupting one of Tao's transcendental meditation sessions, and figured he'd just avoid the trouble as long as he knew it was coming. "How'd your presentation go?"

"Good," Chanyeol says, drawing the word out. He and Minseok had been working for weeks on their midterm project for Child Psych, and had presented their research findings that day. "Man, I'm so psyched to start student teaching next semester." He pauses. "Mostly because I only have to take two classes while I'm teaching, but it's gonna be so much fun, hanging out with little kids all day."

Baekhyun throws the socks at Chanyeol's head and flaps his hands helplessly. "That image is so cute I actually want to die a little. So knock it off, I have to finish folding these."

Chanyeol just laughs and swoops down, clutching the back of Baekhyun's chair and trapping him in his arms to steal a kiss. Baekhyun trails his fingers down Chanyeol's neck, tilting his head to the right, and Chanyeol shudders and pulls away with a quiet smacking sound, taking Baekhyun's right hand and intertwining their fingers for a few seconds before releasing them. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," Baekhyun says, pulling a pair of Chanyeol's boxers out of the laundry basket and holding them up with a salacious smirk on his face. "Oh, _these_ are sexy." They're bright pink with little white polka dots on them. Chanyeol snatches them out of Baekhyun’s hands and stuffs them up his shirt, looking scandalized. Baekhyun laughs. "Had a meeting over lunch with my advisor today. He thinks I should apply to Cornell's vet program next year even though my chem grades aren't as high as they should be. He's going to help me get an internship lined up and hopefully I can get a good recommendation out of that."

"Yaaaay," Chanyeol says, pumping his fists. He moves forward again, straddling Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun winds his arms around Chanyeol's waist, and Chanyeol drapes his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders. "Look at us, getting our shit together. Power couple for realz."

Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol, whose ass immediately starts to slide off of Baekhyun's lap. "Oh my god, get out," Baekhyun says. "I could _hear_ the 'z' in your voice on 'realz,' you're so lame."

Chanyeol just hooks his ankles around the back of the chair and clings to Baekhyun, obnoxiously peppering his face with kisses. "Whatever. Fold the laundry later, I'mma make out with your face now."

"Chan—"

※

**TUESDAY**

Chanyeol's still in bed when the front door swings open at 7:45 on Tuesday morning, so Baekhyun is both a little shocked and yet not surprised at all to see Kris carefully close the door behind himself and creep toward the bathroom. Baekhyun lets out a wolf-whistle from his seat on the kitchen floor, where he's armed with a squirt bottle of cleaning solution and a sponge and is giving the refrigerator a thorough scrubbing. "Walk of shame on a Tuesday morning? You are a _class act_ , Kris Wu."

"Jesus H. Christ," Kris whispers loudly, clutching his chest. "What're you doing here? Taozi said he thought you went to Yixing's or something last night."

"'Taozi said'?" Baekhyun grins like the cat that got the canary.

Kris freezes. "Fuck."

"How cute is that, we're sleeping with each other's roommates!"

"I am not—" Kris sighs, his shoulders slumped in defeat for a minute before he bristles, eyebrows furrowing. "Whatever, shut up. And what do you mean, 'sleeping with each other's roommates'? Maybe _you_ got some sleep last night, but I sure—"

"And that is all I needed to hear about my roommate's sexual proclivities before eight in the morning, thanks, Kris," Baekhyun says. "Besides, you don't know anything about what Chanyeol and I do, anyway."

"Please, there's no way he'd be sleeping if he got laid last night, he'd be bouncing off the walls like a four-year-old on speed," Kris says with mild disdain and not a little fondness for his overly excitable flatmate.

"Who's giving drugs to preschoolers?" Chanyeol says with a yawn as he pads across the living room in a green t-shirt, lurid violet boxers, and a pair of socks that are drooping around his ankles. He peers into the kitchen and flashes a sleepy smile at Baekhyun. "Come back to bed. You don't have class for, like, another three hours."

"You could have slept until eleven and you're up cleaning our fridge instead?" Kris's eyes widen. "Chanyeol, I didn't realize your girlfriend's OCD was this severe. You should probably do something about that."

Chanyeol punches him in the arm. "Don't be a dick, Kris."

"It's okay, he's just mad at himself because he accidentally told me he's fucking my roommate," Baekhyun says brightly, grinning at Kris.

Chanyeol's eyebrows disappear into his hair for a moment before returning to normal as he looks Kris up and down. "Now that you mention it, I guess you are wearing the same clothes you left in yesterday. So you're banging Huang Zitao? That kid scares the shit out of me, but whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"He's… cute," Kris finishes lamely, his face flushing with embarrassment and rage. "You know what, whatever, fuck you guys." He throws his arms up and stomps off to his room. As soon as they hear his door slam, Baekhyun starts cackling.

"Oh, god, the look on his face when he realized he'd given himself away, I wish I'd had a camera."

"That good?" Chanyeol snickers. "Kris never gets this defensive about shit, though, so I'm thinking he legit likes Tao. Maybe being around each other will make them mellow out a bit."

"Or they'll get fed up with how high-maintenance they both are and accidentally kill each other."

"I think it's cute," Chanyeol says, frowning a little. "Everyone deserves to find someone they like. Now come back to bed. We can get in, like, at _least_ two hours of snuggling before I have to get in the shower."

Baekhyun peels off his yellow rubber gloves and Chanyeol gives him a hand up and kicks the refrigerator door closed. Baekhyun barely gets the cleaning supplies off the floor and onto the kitchen counter before Chanyeol throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, affectionately patting his ass (in spite of Baekhyun's indignant squawking) as he walks back to his bedroom.

※

**WEDNESDAY**

The apartment is looking approximately 5,000% cleaner by Wednesday, but there's one room Baekhyun and Chanyeol haven't tackled yet: Chanyeol's closet. The door is jammed shut with one of the spare chairs from the dining room and its hinges creak ominously from time to time, threatening to spring open and vomit its contents at any time.

"I can't actually remember the last time I tried to get in here," Chanyeol says, eyeing the door warily as he braces his foot against the bottom of the door and carefully edges the chair out from beneath the doorknob. "Here, maybe you should stand back…"

Baekhyun takes a couple of steps back and to the side. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, yanks the door open, and is promptly hit in the eye with the corner of a box containing a 500-piece Millennium Falcon jigsaw puzzle. He yelps and clutches his face with both hands, diving out of the way as more debris slides out of the closet: a football, a snowboard, an automatic change sorter… and then the hanging rack dislodges itself and falls to the floor as well.

Chanyeol sinks into the chair, still covering his eye and hissing in pain. Baekhyun crouches slightly, long fingers fluttering over his face. He gently bats away Chanyeol's hands, tilting his face up to get a better look at his left eye, which is watering profusely. "Are you okay?"

"Ow," Chanyeol says pitifully, lower lip jutting outward as he blinks tears out of his eye.

"Can you still see all right?" Baekhyun gnaws on his lower lip in concern. "Does your actual eyeball hurt, should we go to the clinic or something? What if you scratched your cornea or—"

"I'm _fine_ ," Chanyeol sighs wearily, patting Baekhyun's side. "I just wanted you to kiss it better, is all."

Baekhyun smacks him on the arm, barely suppressing a smile. "Don't worry me like that! Your eyes are already messed up, I don't want you to go blind because you got hit in the face with some garbage."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ ," Chanyeol says, holding up his hands. "The Millennium Falcon might be a hunk of junk, but it is not garbage." He pauses. "Although getting hit in the face with a puzzle is not gangsta at all…"

"You're a six-foot-tall Korean kid with red hair and bug eyes, Chanyeol. There is nothing 'gangsta' about any of this."

"Air quotes, Baek? Really?"

" _Really._ " He strokes his thumb over Chanyeol's eyebrow, tilting his face up again to peer at his eye, and leans in to press his lips to the reddening mark just under Chanyeol's lashline. "Better?"

Chanyeol's practically purring. "Much."

"Good, because someone needs to fix that rack, and it's not going to be me."

※

**FRIDAY**

Baekhyun has class all day on Thursday and Chanyeol has to finish a 15-page research paper, so they don't see each other again until 4 o'clock on Friday afternoon. As silly as Chanyeol can be, he's addictive, and Baekhyun's been itching for a fix since he woke up alone this morning, no one beside him drooling on his pillow or clutching him like a stuffed animal. He's gotten used to Chanyeol's warm breath on his neck and waking up to see Chanyeol watching him with this _look_ in his eyes, like he could never get tired of this, of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun isn't quite sure how to tell him the feeling's mutual.

He contemplates this dilemma as he walks up the street from the bus stop near Chanyeol's apartment and turns onto the walkway, snagging the spare key from beneath the planter next to the steps before bounding up and letting himself into the house.

"Helloooo," he says, dropping the key on the small table just inside the door, where Chanyeol and Kris leave the mail and sometimes notes for each other. There's nothing there today except a circular for CVS and a package from Amazon addressed to Kris.

Chanyeol pokes his head out of the kitchen and grins when he realizes it's Baekhyun. "Hey!" He steps out, clutching a water bottle in one hand, and moves to pull Baekhyun in for a kiss when he stops himself. '"Ooh, sorry, I'm all sweaty. Just got back from a pick-up game with Lu Han and Yixing and Kris."

Baekhyun can't help himself from looking Chanyeol up and down. His curls have softened and drooped a bit, his hairline dark with sweat. There's a thin sheen of perspiration on his arms and neck, beads of moisture dripping down into the collar of his sleeveless t-shirt. His shorts are slung low on his narrow hips, showing a sliver of skin and the grey waistband of his boxer briefs. Baekhyun suddenly wants to lick the thin trail of dark hair that disappears into his shorts, and has to force this image out of his mind when Chanyeol starts to talk again.

"—go clean up. Wait for me? It shouldn't be more than, like, ten minutes."

Baekhyun nods and swallows, and Chanyeol, oblivious as always, bounds off to the bathroom, peeling his shirt off as he goes. Baekhyun stands there for a few moments, staring after him, and shakes himself out of it when he hears the bathroom door click shut. He toes out of his Converse and lets his backpack slide off his shoulders, joining Chanyeol's messenger bag behind the couch, before he walks down the hallway, heart pounding absurdly loud in his ears in spite of the pleasant twisting sensation low in his belly. He pauses outside the bathroom door, listening to the fuzzy sounds of the shower for a second, then sucks in a deep breath and slips inside. He's halfway out of his hoodie and t-shirt when Chanyeol sticks his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Hi," he says with some uncertainty, drawing the word out and lifting his eyebrows mildly.

Baekhyun yanks the collar of his shirt over his head and drops it on the floor next to the sweaty pile of clothes Chanyeol left (outside the hamper, of course). "Hi," he says, and swallows again. _Why are you nervous stop being nervous Chanyeol is the nervous one in this relationship—_ He drops his hands to the button on his jeans and pops it open with slightly shaking fingers, pausing to look up at Chanyeol with his thumb and forefinger on the zipper.

"What are you— _oh_." The last word comes out on a breathy moan, sounding a little strange in Chanyeol's deep voice, but it gives Baekhyun the push he needs to pull down the zipper and slide his pants and underwear off together, dragging them off with his socks. He tosses everything down next to the hamper and pulls aside the shower curtain before he loses his nerve, stepping into the shower.

With Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, who's looking at his naked body for the first time with something like a combination of terror, lust, and gleeful amusement.

"Couldn't wait?"

Baekhyun just shakes his head, walking into Chanyeol's arms and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the hollow between his collarbones while Chanyeol's wet fingertips skim down the curve of his spine, curling in just over the gentle rise of his ass. He nudges Baekhyun's forehead with his nose, and Baekhyun indulges him, tilting his face up to meet Chanyeol's mouth with his own in a fierce kiss. He can feel Chanyeol growing harder against his leg, his own cock stiffening as Chanyeol parts his thighs with one knee and pulls him closer, until their cocks brush together and he breathes "I want you" into Baekhyun's mouth.

Baekhyun's breath hitches and before he can stop himself he's on his knees in front of Chanyeol, fingertips pressing firmly into the backs of his thighs. His tongue pokes out to trail up Chanyeol's inner thigh, drinking in the rivulets of water cascading down his leg. Chanyeol reaches down to run his fingers through Baekhyun's dampening hair with a trembling hand, and Baekhyun smiles into his skin, sucking a patch between his teeth and laving it with his tongue until Chanyeol hisses and tightens his grip. He lets go with a gentle popping sound and brushes his nose along the length of Chanyeol's cock, easing his grip on Chanyeol's right thigh to wrap his fingers around the base of him. The weight of Chanyeol in his hand feels good; feels _right_. He cranes his neck to look up at Chanyeol through his eyelashes, taking in the messy curls dripping water down his cheeks, the aching hunger to be touched in his eyes, the pink swell of his lower lip. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun's hair off his forehead, watching him for a moment with those dark, hooded eyes, until Baekhyun looks away and takes Chanyeol's head between his lips.

Chanyeol’s fingertips press hard into his scalp and he chokes out Baekhyun’s name as Baekhyun flattens his tongue along the underside of Chanyeol’s cock and sucks, his front teeth just barely grazing the skin. His free hand slides up and down the outside of Chanyeol’s thigh soothingly while his tongue flicks into Chanyeol’s slit, tasting the slightly bitter tang of pre-come. When Chanyeol moans and threads his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair encouragingly, he attempts to take Chanyeol a little deeper, but it’s too much; his nails dig into Chanyeol’s ass as he pulls back, eyes watering.

Chanyeol hisses, the sound half-lost in the running water, and looks down, using both hands to tilt Baekhyun’s chin up. “You okay?”

Baekhyun nods, blinking hard. “Yeah, I just... my mouth isn’t as big as I thought it was,” he finishes, a little pathetically, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

Chanyeol laughs and leans down to hoist him up by the elbows, pulling him in close and turning their bodies so Baekhyun is under the spray from the shower. He cradles Baekhyun’s face in his hands again and leans in for a kiss that is surprisingly gentle considering the raging boner pressing up against Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Your mouth,” he says, pausing to kiss it again, “is fine. And you know, practice makes perfect...”

Baekhyun snickers and tweaks one of Chanyeol’s nipples. “Ever the optimist.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Chanyeol gasps, and drops a hand to smack Baekhyun’s ass, which only makes his cock twitch and his head fall back into the spray. He clutches at Chanyeol’s hips with grasping fingers, their cocks sliding together once more, sending streaks of heat shooting down Baekhyun’s legs.

Chanyeol reaches behind him to shut the water off and pushes the shower curtain aside, gooseflesh rising along Baekhyun’s arms and legs as the cooler air meets his wet skin. In spite of their frantic touches, they’re careful getting out of the tub (“Don’t, don’t, you’ll crack your head open—”), but they don’t bother with towels, just dripping dry as Chanyeol throws open the door to the bathroom and guides Baekhyun backwards into his bedroom and onto the bed, kissing all the while. The new comforter is rumpled—Chanyeol didn’t make the bed this morning, unsurprisingly—but Baekhyun hardly notices as he scoots back toward the pillows, Chanyeol crawling between his thighs and groaning into his neck as he rolls his hips down with urgency.

Baekhyun is panting, pawing at Chanyeol’s hair and shoulders as he lifts his hips to meet Chanyeol’s little thrusts. The friction is delicious but unsatisfying; he feels like his entire body is screaming _Chanyeol_ and even though every inch of his body is pressed up against Chanyeol’s, it’s not close enough. His cock throbs and he moans in frustration.

Chanyeol lifts his face from Baekhyun’s neck and smiles a little hungrily at the helpless expression on Baekhyun’s face. It’s simultaneously unnerving and hot, and Baekhyun squirms only a little uncomfortably beneath Chanyeol in response.

“Please—” Baekhyun starts, losing his train of thought when Chanyeol reaches between them to fist his cock, sliding his hand slowly up and down the length as he watches Baekhyun struggle to form a complete sentence.

“Please... ?”

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Baekhyun groans, sliding his hands up his chest shamelessly to play with his own nipples. Chanyeol swears under his breath. “I want you—”

“To do what?” Chanyeol’s almost on autopilot, watching Baekhyun’s fingers pinch at the pink-brown buds.

“You’re going to make me say it?” Baekhyun laughs on a breathy moan when Chanyeol’s thumb spreads pre-come around the head of his cock.

“I want to hear it,” Chanyeol murmurs, the pad of his thumb pressing gently into the slit. He looks up, watching Baekhyun’s expression contort between the extremes of pleasure and pain.

Baekhyun’s panting again, sucking in air through his teeth and letting it out on a dry sob before he composes himself as best he can. “I want you to fuck me,” he says, trembling with arousal and maybe a little anxiety beneath it. The words taste foreign on his tongue, but not wrong. “I want you inside of me.”

Something rumbles in the back of Chanyeol’s throat, and he lowers himself down over Baekhyun’s chest, their mouths finding each other again in a mess of lips and tongue and teeth.

“It sounds so good when you say it like that, goddamn it,” Chanyeol moans against the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth before returning to sucking on Baekhyun’s pouty lower lip. He stretches his arm out, fumbling for the drawer of his nightstand, and manages to pull out a condom but drops the bottle of Astroglide on the floor and has to clamber off of Baekhyun for a second, red-faced, to retrieve it.

“You look ridiculous,” Baekhyun says adoringly of Chanyeol’s triumphant expression, standing there with a bottle of lube, cock standing at full attention, ears sticking out from his curly hair like handlebars on a bicycle.

“Shut up, you love it,” Chanyeol scoffs, grinning in spite of his ruddy cheeks as he climbs back into bed and kneels between Baekhyun’s tented knees.

 _I do_ , Baekhyun thinks, but instead he props himself up on his elbows and asks, “Should I... roll over or something?” He sucks in his lower lip, chewing on it in anticipation.

“No, no, I want to look at you,” Chanyeol says with a nervous little smile, and Baekhyun’s stomach does stupid backflips all over the place. “Here...” He scoots closer to Baekhyun, lifting his hips and propping them on his knees. “Put your ankles on my shoulders.”

Baekhyun lifts his legs and does as Chanyeol instructs, closing his eyes as Chanyeol carefully tears open the condom wrapper with his teeth and flings it aside before rolling it down over his cock. He hears the pop of a cap, but it immediately clicks shut and Chanyeol touches the inside of his knee, murmuring, “Baek, you look like you’re going to pass out. You want me to stop?”

“What?” Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open. “No, no, it’s fine, I’m just...” He chuckles faintly, heart pounding. “It’s just your average ‘I’m about to have sex and I’m completely sober, what do I do’ nerves, that’s all. And it’s very quiet in here, can you do that thing where you get nervous and you never shut up—”

“I think you’ve got that covered, Baek,” Chanyeol deadpans. “There must be a rule somewhere, like only one of us is allowed to be the basket case in this relationship at any given time. You sure you don’t want me to stop, though?” He pauses, kissing the inside of Baekhyun’s other knee. “I’m not gonna be mad. I mean, look at the bright side: we won’t have to wash the sheets!”

The weight in Baekhyun’s chest eases substantially when he laughs at that, shaking his head. “I’m fine, seriously. I just...” He stops, beckoning Chanyeol closer, the heat in the pit of his stomach growing again when Chanyeol leans in to press his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “I just really like you. To the point that it scares me a little. And I want you. A lot. Always,” he adds in a tiny voice.

“You’re so cheesy,” Chanyeol says affectionately, kissing Baekhyun's nose before he leans back and pops open the lube again, slicking his fingers and breathing on them in an attempt to warm them up. His right hand wraps around the base of Baekhyun’s cock while his left trails down to the cleft of his ass, massaging his hole with the knuckle of his forefinger.

Baekhyun spasms beneath him, sucking in a gasp at the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands on his most sensitive parts. “Oh, god, that’s good,” he sighs, his back arching off the bed slightly. “I’m ready.”

“All right, let me know if it’s too much,” Chanyeol says, pressing the pad of his forefinger up against Baekhyun’s entrance until he relaxes and lets him slide in. The hand on Baekhyun’s cock begins to pull up on it slowly, his slick palm gliding against the hard length as his finger curls searchingly inside of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun holds his breath without realizing, until Chanyeol laughs and wiggles his finger, which is trapped. “If you’re this tight right now, I’m going to shoot as soon as I get inside of you, _fuck_ ,” he says with amazement, and Baekhyun lets all the air out of his chest at once, easing his grip on Chanyeol enough for him to start working his middle finger in. “Just relax, don’t hold your breath like that. Here...” He gently thrusts his fingers in and out of Baekhyun, curling them up and in while his other hand fits around the head of Baekhyun’s cock, thumb smoothing circles around the tip.

“Ah, fuck,” Baekhyun nearly whimpers, his hips starting to move down onto Chanyeol’s hand. The stretching sensation is uncomfortable at best and a little painful at worst, but the heat and the sounds Chanyeol is coaxing out of him with every flick of his fingers dulls the ache. He reminds himself to relax, to help Chanyeol’s fingers find that spot that makes sparks of heat radiate out to tips of his fingers and the soles of his feet. “Keep—ah, jesus, keep going, Chanyeol—”

Chanyeol pauses, then crooks his fingers inward again, admiring the effect it has on Baekhyun. He twists his fingers back and forth and scissors them carefully, getting Baekhyun’s entrance as slick as possible. Baekhyun feels the tip of a third finger push into his ass, which only makes the first two fingers press harder against that spot. His hands fly up to tug at his own hair, for lack of anything else to do, and he forces his eyes open to watch Chanyeol’s face: lower lip sucked between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed together, so focused. He meets Baekhyun’s gaze and curls his fingers in once more as he dips his thumb into Baekhyun’s slit, lifting his eyebrows and smirking when Baekhyun writhes beneath him.

“Found it,” Chanyeol says, clearly pleased with himself, but then he starts to withdraw his fingers, letting go of Baekhyun’s cock as well. Baekhyun whines at the emptiness, but when he feels a cold wetness and Chanyeol’s head pressed up against him instead, the whimpering subsides into panting.

“Do it,” he breathes, and Chanyeol shifts, pushing Baekhyun closer to the headboard and leaning over him, Baekhyun’s ankles still crossed behind his neck. Baekhyun’s thighs ache, pushed in this close to his chest, but it’s a good kind of burn. Chanyeol drags sticky hands down Baekhyun’s thighs, and slips one hand back down to position himself.

For a moment Baekhyun thinks he understands why the French call it _la petite mort_ , because he wants to die, a little bit, but then Chanyeol adjusts the angle of his hips and he wants to die in a completely different way, never mind the sharp sting of being stretched around Chanyeol’s cock.

“Jesus _fuck_ ” is all Chanyeol can say, breathing heavily as he holds himself up on shaking arms over Baekhyun. He leans closer, resting his forehead against Baekhyun’s shoulder, and inhales deeply through his nose, a smile creeping across his face; Baekhyun cranes his neck uncomfortably to look.

“You’re not tired already, are you?” he asks with some difficulty; it’s a little hard to breathe with his knees pressed against his chest like this. “What’re you smiling at?”

“Nothing, you just...” Chanyeol _sniffs_ him, then tilts his head to seal his mouth to Baekhyun’s, tongues lazily sweeping against one another. He breaks away with a gentle peck and eases back so Baekhyun can stretch his legs a bit more. “My bed is going to smell like you tomorrow morning. Like... us.” He sucks in a shuddering breath. “I don’t know, I just... I like that.”

Baekhyun reaches between them to wrap a hand around his own cock and digs his ankles into Chanyeol’s shoulder blades. “That is kind of hot,” he murmurs, stroking himself as Chanyeol begins to move again. He starts slowly, his hips leisurely rolling into Baekhyun’s, still stretching him with each thrust, and Baekhyun matches that pace with his hand. He’s clumsy at first, timing his strokes while he pushes back on Chanyeol’s cock, meeting his thrusts, but he gives up entirely on rhythm when Chanyeol pushes his knees closer to his chest and starts to fuck him in earnest, Chanyeol’s head jabbing against that spot inside of Baekhyun, balls slapping shamelessly against Baekhyun’s ass.

Baekhyun slides his free hand up his chest again, rolling a nipple between his fingertips and biting hard on his lower lip as he catches Chanyeol’s eye, a moan caught in his throat. It’s Chanyeol’s turn to choke on a dry sob, watching Baekhyun jerk himself off as his head tips back into Chanyeol’s pillows, exposing the pale column of his neck.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Chanyeol groans, snapping his hips more and more desperately, pushing Baekhyun closer to the edge with each thrust. He leans in again, bracing one hand against the bed and replacing the hand on Baekhyun’s cock with his own as he probes his way into Baekhyun’s mouth with his tongue. Baekhyun just clings to him, fists in his still-damp hair, rocking back and forth between Chanyeol’s cock and his hand, sharing breath with him and gasping into his mouth, _ah, ah, yes, god, fuck, I’m so close, just—_

He yells as the coil of warmth pooling low in his belly spills over onto Chanyeol’s hand, and Chanyeol follows him shortly, pounding into Baekhyun’s spot unevenly until he cries out and falls forward, resting his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder to catch his breath before he pulls out, chucking the condom into the wastebasket beside the bed.

Baekhyun eases his legs down from Chanyeol’s shoulders and spreads out on the bed, boneless and sated and sleepy. Chanyeol rolls over and collapses next to him, throwing one leg over Baekhyun’s and tugging the comforter up and over their waists.

“I think,” Baekhyun says, his hand resting over his still-pounding heart, “I think I might be bow-legged for a few days. I don’t actually know how I’m going to walk to the bathroom, let alone walk home.”

“Then don’t go home,” Chanyeol says matter-of-factly, rolling onto his side and propping his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Ever?” Baekhyun smiles, draping his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders and combing his still-damp hair with his fingers. “I mean... I kind of need a change of clothes and I have homework and—”

“Irrelevant,” Chanyeol says, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s chest. “You can wear my clothes and use my computer and do whatever you want but don’t leeeeeave.” He kisses one of the spaces between Baekhyun’s ribs. “Besides, you have to teach me the right settings to wash the sheets on.”

“So you’re just using me for my housekeeping skills?” Baekhyun says, flicking Chanyeol’s forehead. “Some boyfriend.”

“No, I’m using you for your body. The laundry service is just a bonus.”

“You’re the _worst_.”

“You love it.”

Baekhyun sucks his lower lip between his teeth and pauses for a moment, still gently untangling Chanyeol’s hair with his fingers. “Is it weird if I do?”

“Do what?” Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow.

“Love it.” Baekhyun’s nose twitches. “Or you, for that matter.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sounds exasperated, but Baekhyun can see that he's trying so hard to hold back a smile. “I have been head-over-heels in love with you basically since the moment I met you. No. It is not weird. _It’s about goddamn time._ ”

“Well, _god_ , I guess I missed the memo,” Baekhyun says, his face flushing in spite of himself. “Why don’t you try to be a little more obvious next time?”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Chanyeol warns him with a smirk. “I just might hire a skywriter to fly over campus and tell everyone how much I love you. Or I could propose to you at a Lakers game. Or send ten thousand daisies to the biology lab. Or I could blast ‘I Just Had Sex’ out the window—”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tugs at his hair, but his expression softens when the smirk melts off of Chanyeol’s face. “You don’t have to tell the world. This—” He gestures between himself and Chanyeol. “—is enough for me.”

Chanyeol’s face breaks out into an uncontrollable grin, and then he laughs, winding his arms around Baekhyun to give him a squeeze. “Man, we are _revoltingly_ cute. I have no idea how anyone can stand to be around us for more than two minutes.”

Baekhyun lowers his voice conspiratorially. “We should conduct an experiment to see how long it takes for someone to throw a chair at us.”

They hear the front door open and close. Chanyeol’s grin widens. “Can we start with Kris?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; I've left the author's note as is.]
> 
>  **a/n** : how the fuck did this become over 9000 words of NOTHING? and i said i wasn’t going to write longfic. :| i was kind of surprised at how easily the middle sections came out, though! chanyeol was really fun to write. and his general lack of cleanliness may or may not be semi-autobiographical... although i assure you, i would never leave a goddamn sandwich in my bed. that is a perfectly good waste of cheese, chanyeol!!!
> 
> sorry this is mostly (crappy) porn. i... don’t know what is wrong with me. i need to stick to writing humor bc smut is difficult and also LONG. jesus christ.
> 
> i really love baekyeol, if that wasn’t totally fucking obvious by now. funny enough, i prefer fanxing over taoris, but the opportunity to humiliate duizhang presented itself and i had to take it. play the balls as they lie, as it were. ㅋ it’s so sappy in some parts i kind of want to crawl under my bed and never come out, but then i also secretly love sappy domestic you-guys-are-so-cute-it-makes-me-want-to-barf baekyeol. i hope it was funny, at any rate.
> 
> this fic is for lj user potaoto and was inspired by [this comic](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me07sfMmv51qa8kz9o1_500.png). (“why does this make me think of baekyeol”) now it will make us think of baekyeol forever. <3
> 
> originally posted at the sonyeoncheonji livejournal community [here](http://sonyeoncheonji.livejournal.com/1272794.html).
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
